


Ice ice baby

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mycroft doesn't mind, Mystrade Monday, Stinky garbage, naked Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: A bad day in a heat wave, ends cool and.... Steamy...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Ice ice baby

Mystrade Monday Prompt

“Can I kiss you?”

Ice Ice baby

The sun was beaming down, mid afternoon and Greg was feeling every degree of the heat as he searched for evidence. The crime scene was gory and bloody and behind a building in an old neighborhood. Trashcan and heaps of littering was everywhere. They know that the killer dumped the murder weapon in one of these trashcans, or they hope. There were several blood drops down the path, but of course, the killer chose the biggest heap, and apparently, the most disgusting heap. 

Greg is feeling the sweat running down his back, the anti-contamination suit sticking to his back. He tries his hardest to ignore the sweat running down his forehead or the mask on his face. He feels like a trashcan. 

Standing up he looked around, several officers were helping. Anderson was standing close, picking up some old newspaper with rotten vegetable juice dripping off. They both pull a face. 

“Bloody fucking hell…” Greg mutters for the umpteenth time. 

“Sorry?” Anderson asks and Greg waved him off.

“Nothing…” He really should try to cuss softer. Two of the SOCO members called in sick, and one passed out in the heatwave. Greg offered to help, as he really didn’t want to spend more than necessary at the crime scene. A decision he regrets no more than anything. 

This is not the job he signed up for when he joined the MET all those years ago, and most certainly not after the promotion he received in the Crime Division recently. Then again, he is supposed to be leading by example…

Where did that mindset get him? Oh yes standing in a giant garbage bin, covered by months and weeks worth of waste, he is certain he touched some old muddy compost element that may or may not have been old cabbage. 

He needs a shower, or two. Hell, even a Hazmat shower might work. Or an acid bath…

He wonders what Mycroft will say. Mycroft always says he hates legwork, what would he say if he sees Greg now? He might ban him from the house…

“Got something!” 

Greg turns to Anderson who is holding what looked like a bloody rag. 

_‘Oh God please… let me get out of this... ‘_ Greg whispers and makes his way out of his bin to enter Anderson’s next to him. 

“Is it fresh?” 

Believe it or not, that is actually a valid question when going through old garbage, who knew…

“Yes, Look here, the blood is still wet on the knife handle. We got it.” 

“Bag it, tag it, and let’s get out of here, I need to soak in baking soda or something.” Greg orders causing the others to chuckle.

“Amen to that Gov.” One of the other officers answers, also looking at her suit with distaste.

Packing up, they all dispose of their suits in one big bag and seal it for disposing. Standing in his trousers and suit, Greg knew he needed to take a long bath, and not at the Yard. He looks at the time. 

“Okay, let’s get the evidence to the labs and call it a day, we’ll start fresh tomorrow.” 

Climbing in the car, he quickly sends out a text to Mycroft’s housekeeper with a few requests before making his way home. 

By the time Mycroft got home, the first thing he smells was the bubble bath they use once a week. Frowning he makes his way to the bedroom and stops in the doorway. Greg is laying on the carpet with just his towel on, his feet moving to the music that was playing on Greg’s phone. Next to him is a huge glass full of water and ice cubes. 

“I take it, the heatwave got to you?” Mycroft askes and Greg sits up. 

“Hey Love… you're home.” Greg quickly gets up, but doesn't account for the towel who loosened and fell to the carpet. Mycroft raises his eyebrows. Blushing, Greg picks it up and triest to tie it again. Mycroft reaches out and stopped him, taking the towel away and throwing it onto the bed.  
“Don’t be so modest on my account… “ 

Greg smiles brightly.

“Yeah, it is so hot…”

“Hmmm… although the weather is quite warm, it does have its….advantages..” Mycroft replies, the corners of his mouth lifting to smile. 

“Had a rubbish day, literally.” Greg answers, picking up his glass and taking a sip of the water. Mycroft takes the glass and takes a sip as well, before he removes one of the ice cubes. 

“That was the report I received, at least you finally found the murder weapon, although you had to search through several bins.” Mycroft presses the ice cube to Greg’s chest as he talks and slowly moves it around the flesh, seeing the reaction it had on Greg. 

“Yeah… so you know… had to take a long bath… was feeling dirty and filthy.” Greg’s voice changes in tone as the cube moved from one nipple to the next. 

“A good decision, just as the decision to forgo clothes.” 

“Well, it would just get all sweaty again before I had to take it off for the pyjamas…” 

“Very wise.” 

“Thought so.” 

“It should be rewarded.”

“Do you have anything in mind?” Greg asks, staring into Mycroft’s eyes. Mycroft smiles widely.

“Oh, I do.”

“Before you start… can I kiss you?” Greg asks taking another sip of the water. Mycroft holds the ice cube, now small and almost melted to Greg’s mouth who made a big show licking it up into his mouth before leaning closer for the kiss. Mycroft closes the gap and kisses Greg, the ice cube gone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
